


The Night Before

by MistressTeal



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTeal/pseuds/MistressTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art of Carol and Therese from the night before Carol left. Very simple, don't get your hopes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> In the dimly lit night, they slept in an embrace - a fantasy - real but surreal. Between passion and restrain, between certainty and unease; but for that moment, quietly and peacefully, they slept in their embrace.
> 
> I translated from the description Sid2199 wrote.  
> This is the original that I translated from,  
> "那一夜的微光中，她們相擁而眠，如夢似幻，真實而不真實。介於傾心與小心之間，介於不變與不安之中，輕柔而安靜地，她們相擁而眠。”  
> Thank you, Sid2199!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1582iib)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick sketch of the shot of Carol and Therese before Carol left for New York.  
> It's not very good but it did look good when I finished it since I was sleep deprived.  
> It will decompose if you look too long, there are a lot of anatomical errors and I've never drawn like this before. 
> 
> Thanks for clicking in here! :)


End file.
